This project to study the genetics of Inflammatory Bowel Disease(IBD) was initiated in this fiscal year in collaboration withDrs. Steven Brant and Theodore Bayliss of Johns HopkinsUniversity School of Medicine and with the International IBDConsortium. An international consortium of investigators who havepreviously published genome wide linkage screens for IBD wasformed and all members agreed to genotype the same markers in twocandidate regions on at least 50 highly families with bothparents and two or more affected children available forgenotyping. These data were then deposited into a common databaseat the University of Canberra, anonymized and then distributed tothe participating groups. Each group performed its own analysesof these data and presented them at a workshop in Australia inSeptember. Additional genotyping is ongoing and a manuscript isin preparation. Dr. Bailey-Wilson has been named head of theAnalysis committee for this consortium and will continue tointeract with Drs. Brant, Bayliss and the IBD Consortium onfuture analyses of the genetics of IBD. - Inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, genetics, IBD Consortium - Human Subjects